Be by my side
by Yumeyasuke
Summary: Sakura and Li saved this strange girl at the festival. But on the next day, the girl that they saved and her brother came to their class. The girl likes Li, and the boy has a crush on Sakura. Will their love remains? Or, they went for their separate ways?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first fanfic of Cardcaptor, I hope you enjoy -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptors!

**You're at...: **Anime-Cardcaptor-Romance-Be by my side

**Title: Be by my side**

**[Prologue]**

**In the park...Li and Sakura were walking home together...**

"Oh yeah Li! You said that you got something important to say, so what is it?" asked Sakura happily.

"..." Li siad nothing, but silent. He don't know how to say or how to begin...He turned...

"?" Sakura looked at him friendly.

"I...you..." Li stunned.

"You?... Me?...Huh?" asked Sakura, curiously.

"I..." Li paused, spring breeze blowed across them slowly..."I...love...you" Li shouted loudly.

There was a piece of silence...

Sakura was shocked by what he just said. After a few minute, she finally talks. "Wha-what?"

"The person that I love is...you!" said Li firmly, he turned around, facing back "That was the thing I want to tell you. Be carful when you walk home!" said Li, walking slowly away.

Sakura stand there for a while and start to walk home...

**In Sakura's room...**

"Sakura are you okay? Are you sick? Headache? Stomachache?" asked Kero, worrilly.

"No...I'm okay..." Sakura answered, lied on her bed and covered herself with her quilt, she was like this since Li conffessed his feeling to her...

**Flashbacks...**

"I...love...you" Li shouted loudly.

**End Flashbacks**

"What kind of feeling do I have for Li? Is it just simply friend?...No! Is not....But, is not the same feeling I feels about Jullian either...Do...I...love...him? What exactly is love?" Sakura thoughted.

Bling Bling

"Someone is calling..." Sakura stand up, walking toward her desk.

Bling Bling

She picked up the phone "Hello, this is Sakura speaking, who is this?" Sakura asked on the phone.

"Is Li..." Li's voice coming clearly from the phone.

"...Hi..." said Sakura, face start to turn red.

"Hi Sakura, I just want to tell you...that...I'm going to go back to HongKong" said Li sadly.

"WHAT!? Wh-why...." asked Sakura, tears rolled down silently without her noticing...

"I have to finish up some stuf in HongKong..." Li answered firmly.

"Oh...When, are you going back?" asked Sakura.

"To-tomorrow..." said Li quietly.

"TOMORROW?!" Sakura yelled, more tears coming down from her big green eyes. Suddenly, this pair of pretty eyes filled up with disappointment...

"Yeah..." answered Li, slowly.

"..." Sakura begin to cry, then she hangs up the phone...

"Hello? Sakura? HELLO? Hello? Sakura...." Li called several time, but there is no answer "I'm sorry Sakura...I don't want to leave you too....but I had to..." said Li sadly after he hangs up, he knew that she will hangs up at the beginning of the call...

**At 2:00pm the next day...**

Sakura went brought some material for teddy bear, she decided to make a teddy bear hearself in one day. Although she know that she's not good at sewing, but she still want to do it because she finally understand her true heart...She loves Li!

She start to sew from the afternoon...Time has passed by so quickly...Is 12:00 now and she is still working on the bear. She ignored her dinner, her bed time, just to finish the teddy bear for Li...

"FINISHED!" yelled, Sakura with tears.

"What?" Kero has been awake by Sakura's yelling "What's that?"

"No time to tell you Kero! I gotta call Madison right now!" said Sakura, she dailed the number...

"Hello? Is madison here" said Madison.

"Hi Maddison! Do you know what time Li leaves?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I think is 10:30am at Bus 3 station (**A/N:** Bus 3? lol I made it up . )..." Maddison replied.

Sakura looked up at the clock...10:10am!? "Ok Maddison, I gotta go now, talk to ou later okay?" Sakura asked hurrily.

"Ok Sakura, Good luck! Said Madison

"Thanks Maddison, bye!" Sakura hangs up the phone.

She grabbed her bear, run toward the bus station....

**Bus station...**

Li sit on the bus and ready to go "I...just wish that I didn't hurt you yesterday...weather you can hear it or not...I just hope..." Li thoughted as he look out through the window.

"LI!" Sakura yelled as she runs.

"SAKURA!" Li was socked...

"Li! I just got to tell you....that," Sakura gasped "that the person I love...is Li Syaoran!"

...Spring breeze came across them slowly once again, except this time it comes with the sound of love...

"I made this for you!" said Sakura, hand the bear to Li.

"Thank you! I will be back!" said Li, the bus is start running....

"When?" Sakura asked, start walking.

"After I finished everything I have to do in HongKong" Li replied firmly.

"How long will it takes?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, it's probably gonna take some times, will you wait for me?" Li asked, the bus is getting faster and faster...

"I will!" said Sakura firmly, start running.

"I will miss you a lot! Wait for me! I will get back as soon as possible! Take care of yourself! I love you Sakura!" said Li, the bus droved away.

"I will wait for you Li! Always...I love you too and you will be missed more than you know!" said Sakura, standing there, waving to say goodbye..."I love you"

**Author's Note:** Ok I finished the prologue! Is kinda long...--:;; haha but anyways Chapter 1 is coming up and please review !


	2. Li's return

**Author's Note:** Sorry about Tomoyo's name...In English version of Cardcaptor, Tomoyo's nam eis actually Maddison..lol yeh just remember that Tomoyo=Maddion, Maddion=Tomoyo! OK let's make it easy! On to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Cardcaptor!

**Be by my side**

**Summary:**

"LI!" Sakura yelled as she runs.

"SAKURA!" Li was socked...

"Li! I just got to tell you....that," Sakura gasped "that the person I love...is Li Syaoran!"

...Spring breeze came across them slowly once again, except this time it comes with the sound of love...

"I made this for you!" said Sakura, hand the bear to Li.

"Thank you! I will be back!" said Li, the bus is start running....

"When?" Sakura asked, start walking.

"After I finished everything I have to do in HongKong" Li replied firmly.

"How long will it takes?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, it's probably gonna take some times, will you wait for me?" Li asked, the bus is getting faster and faster...

"I will!" said Sakura firmly, start running.

"I will miss you a lot! Wait for me! I will get back as soon as possible! Take care of yourself! I love you Sakura!" said Li, the bus droved away.

"I will wait for you Li! Always...I love you too and you will be missed more than you know!" said Sakura, standing there, waving to say goodbye..."I love you"

**Chapter 1** [Li's return]

**One year later...**

"I still can't believe..." Sakura paused and smiled "that everything is so perfect..."

"It feels...like a dream" she countainued.

**Flashbacks...**

"I...love....you" Li shouted loudly.

**End Flashbacks...**

"Li...You've been go back to HongKong for almost 1 year already, when will you be back?" Sakura asked herself "Is good that I had confessed my feeling to you at the last day you left" She smiled.

**Flashbacks...**

"Li! I just gotta tell you that...that" Sakura gasped "The person I love...is Li Syaoran!"

**End Flashbacks...**

"SAKURA! YOU'RE LATE!" Touya yelled downstair

"Oh, coming!" Sakura yelled.

"You still love that kid?" asked Kero

"Yeah...well, I got a feeling that he will be back soon...anyways, talk to you later!" Said Sakura happily and gave Kero a big smile, then she grab her beg and run toward downstairs...

"Morning!" said Sakura.

"Morning monster...WOW! I can't believe that a Grade 7 junior high kid wakes up so late...hm...no wonder why you are a monster!" Touya giggled.

"ER! I'm not a monster! Said Sakura madly. "Morning mom!" Sakura smiled at the lady in the picture.

"Whatever monster! You know what? You're getting shorter...hahaha!" answered Touya.

"TOUYA!!!" Sakura = (â•¬) She hate it when someone said she's short, she's not anyways!

"Brakefast is ready!" a soft vioce is coming from behind.

"DAD! Thank you SO VERY MUCH!" said Sakura happily.

Sakura finished her brakefast and grabbed her lunch, starting to run toward the school. "I'm late, I'm late AGAIN!" she murmered.

As she turned the conor, she sees a familiar figure...

"L..Li?" Sakura surprised...She can't believe her own eyes... He wears in completely black, his brown hair is pretty as before, and between his arms....There is the teddy bear! IT IS LI!

"Li! Li! YOU ARE BACK!" Sakura shouted loudly, running toward his heart and huged him with all her heart...tear comes down once again...

"Yes! I'm back, and from now on, I can stay in Japan forever!" said Li happily, raised his hand, wipe her tears away.

"Oh Li! We can be together forever from now on!" said Sakura happily, huged him tietly.

"Yes" He hugged her with his entire soul...

After a few minute later...

"Ok sweety, we got to go to school or both of us will be late!" said Li softly.

"Yeah...I almost forgot that...haha" Sakura laughed.

"Geeze you sily girl! Let's go!" said Li.

They grabbed each other's hand tietly, start walking toward their school...

The two innocent soul is finally got back together...At the prettist season "Spring", at when cherry blossom are all blooming beautifully, and also at when their dreams is awake...they are waiting to bloom, like the cherry blossoms....bloom in the spring...

**Author's Note:** Hi again! Ok Chapter 1 is finally done! :D More chapter is coming right up and by the way, chapter 1 might sounds like the ending, but is actually the begining! so keep reading! -


	3. First Kiss

**Author's Note:** Ok done! Please review

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Cardcaptor!

**Reviews:**

**Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto:** Thank you so much for the reviews and yep, more chapter is coming up!

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel:** hehe I'm glad that you liked it! Thank you and good luck to you too!

**HeyBabyDoLi:**yeh I know is kinda boring...I'm kinda continue the story with the comic book and yep I will make it better! Thank you

**Tomoyo Kitty: **Yep! The beginning is the end of the Cardcaptor Manga, and I'm just trying to continue it You'll see, the story is gonna go very interesting after hehe.

**Cherry Blossom Dream:** Thank you

**Inuyasha is in Japan:** yep! More chapter is coming up !

**Yue:** yep I always do!

**Nightmare Princess:** Thank u

**FreedomGundam:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it

**twilight-star1:** Yes the beginning is the end of the Cardcaptor comic book, what I want to do is to continue it!

**Be by my side**

**Chapter 2** [First Kiss]

"SAKURA! LI! OH-MY-GOD! You two look so cute together!" said Tomoyo loudly.

"Oh thanks Tomoyo!" said Sakura bashfully.

"Hi Li! You're finally back! So what were you doing all this time in HongKong?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, I'm just finished up some mess in HongKong that's all" Li replied.

"What mess?" asked Tomoyo, curiously.

"I and Meiling's marriage" said Li.

"You mean...that you guys are not gonna get mirage anymore?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah" Li replied.

"Why?..." Sakura asked.

"Because a girl name Sakura had been taken my heart away!" said Li softly.

"Oh Li..." Sakura walk up to him and huged him. Tomoyo was standing there looking at this two sweet couple...

At lunch, Li asked Sakura to eat lunch with him at the school garden, so Sakura said good bye to her friends and grabbed her lunch, run toward the school garden...

"Li!" Sakura shouted, run toward the figure under a cherry blossom tree...

"Sakura!" said Li "Let's eat our lunch, shall we?" he asked her.

"Sure we can!" Sakura proffessed.

They opened their lunch case and start to dig in.

"Sakura, do you feel lonely when I'm in HongKong?" Li asked Sakura suddenly.

"I was alone, but not lonley, because on the other side of my world, you're always protect me. The love you send me made me feel warm, not lonely at all!" Sakura replied.

"I'm very glad to hear that!" Li smiled at her softly.

"Yeah..." said Sakura slowly, look at the cherry blossom tree "WOW! Spring sure is a pretty season...How I wish that you and me could live in spring forever!" Sakura suggusted.

"We will! If only you believe we will!" Li answered.

"Of course I belive it! I always do!" said Sakura firmly.

"Oh yeh, this time I came back from HongKong, I brought you three present" Li hinted.

"Oh? Really?" Sakura was surprised, she loves present, expecially the ones from Li.

"Yep! The first present is..." said Li as he take out a box, he opened it...

"WOW! What a beautiful bracelet! Thank you Li!" said Sakura happily.

"There is no thank you between you and me, I'm glad you liked it!" Li handed the bracelet to Sakura.

"Li..." Sakura said shyly.

"The second present is..." Li stopped, face turn red.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Is this..." Li answered as he get closer to Sakura, and then he kissed her on the lip...

"..." Sakura was numbed.

Li countinue to kiss her, and Sakura hanged her arms around his neck...

"Li..." Sakura breathed after Li broked the kiss.

Sakura looked at him hopelly, wish to feel his poisonate kiss again "Li..I"

Li kissed her again, and this time is more fervor, more passion...

After a few minute later, they broked their kiss "Sakura, don't you feel...repent for giving me your first kiss?" Li asked.

"No! Of course not! I actually feel lucky...to have you kissed me..." Sakura answered.

"Oh Sakura..." Li hold her hand tietly.

(A poem for them...)

Listen to the sound

I'll always be around

Hear my words

Feel the magic in them

In love we are bound

I'll always be around

"Sakura, I can't really give you the third present yet..." said Li.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You'll know soon..." said Li mysterious.

"hm...." Sakura wondered.

**Author's Note:** Ok that's all for today...I'll do my update somtimes soon, I hope everybody likes it so far...haha this story is getting interesting, you'll see...lol anyways please review--


	4. The Coincident

**Author's Note:** I FINALLY done the third chapter...-- Too much homework...I apologize for update so late, but I hope people enjoy this chapter even tho is a little bit boring.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Cardcaptor!

**Reviews:**

**Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto:** Yep! Too bad I'm kinda busy those days.... You know, school... . but I will always update!

**FreedomGundam:** Lol I always do!

**Cherryblosomz:** Thank you for your support! I hope you enjoy my fanfic lol

**Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto:** lol you kinda got a hunch what the third present will be?.. haha, is a surprise one, and a big one too....lol you'll find out as you read through!

**The blossom Dream:** Glad you liked it! Enjoy!

**Be by my side**

**Chapter 3** The Coincident

Later on that night, Sakura told Madison about what happened between Li and her. Madison told her that Li's surprise is gonna be big. Sakura wondered, what will the third present be...

Bling Bling...

The phone rings, Sakura quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello! This is Sakura speaking"

"Hey sweetie! Is me!"

"Li!" said Sakura happily.

"Yeah...I was just wondering if you want to come to the festival with me tomorrow." Said Li.

"Yeah sure! When is it?" asked Sakura.

"I think it begins at 9:30 in the morning" Li answered.

"Ok Hon, I'll meet you at the front gate at 9:00, okay?" Sakura asked.

"Alright! Sweet dreams honey!" said Li softly.

"You too!" said Sakura, hang up the phone. "Ah YES!" Sakura shouted.

"What? What happened?" Kero asked, curiously.

"Oh! I'm going to the festival with Li tomorrow! I'll make sure I buy you some treat okay?" asked Sakura.

"YEAH! GO Sakura! You're the best!" said Kero happily.

"Yep! I better go sleep now, I have to wake up early tomorrow..." said Sakura.

"OK!" Kero answered.

Next morning, sunlight streamed in through the window, rousing Sakura from a dreamless sleep. She got up, and looked at the clock...7:30...Right on! One and a half hour is enough for her to get everything ready. She stood up, and opened her closet...

"Hmm, which one should I wear? Oh man! I have to wear the best costume ever!" said Sakura quietly. She tried so many costumes on and at last, she picked the pink cherry blossom kimono. She sat down in front of her mirror, and she tied her hair in ponytails. "Ok! All sets!" said Sakura, walked toward downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Sakura, what are you up to again?" asked Touya.

"Oh there is a festival today so I dressed up!" Sakura answered.

"Which one? The front gate one?" Touya asked.

"Yeah I think so," said Sakura

"Ok, then I'm coming too!" said Touya firmly.

"Huh? Why?" asked Sakura.

"Don't ask! I just want to come!" Said Touya.

"Alright...then" Sakura answered.

At 8:40. Sakura and Touya left their house, start walk toward the front gate. When they got there, Li is already there. "Li!" Sakura yelled as she run toward him.

"Hey sweetie! Ready to go?" asked Li softly.

"Yeah!" said Sakura. Li look at her happily. Then he saw the tall figure behind Sakura...

"ARGH! What is** HE** doing here for?" Li asked angrily.

"Oh...uh...Touya said that he want to come too...so...uh"

"WHY DO HE HAVE TO BE HERE **EVERYTIME**!!!???" Li asked firmly.

"Hey! Watch where you going kid!" said Touya madly.

"Whatever! Lets go Sakura!" said Li, grabbed Sakura's hand and start walk into the festival.

"WOW! The front gate festival sure have many people visit every year," said Sakura as she passed the comic shops.

"I know, pretty popular heh?" said Li.

"Yeah. Hey look! Is the candy land! Want to buy something to eat?" Li suggested.

"Yeah sure! I love candies!" said Sakura happily.

"Touya! Buy some candies for Li and me!" Sakura commanded.

"WHAT!? Are you trying to command me to do something?" Touya asked agrily.

"YES!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine! Which one do you want?" Touya asked Sakura.

"Which one do you want Li?" Sakura asked Li.

"Uh, I'll take the sour apple one." Li answered.

"Ok! Two sour apple lollypops!" said Sakura.

"OK!" said Touya as he walk toward the candy shop.

The sunlight irradiate at the ground. Sakura start to feel dizzy...

"Sakura, uh..." Li stopped.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Um...about the third present, I just have to ask you this one more question, then I'll be able to give it you." Li answered.

"Uh huh, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Um...Is..."

"**AHHHHHH! HELP**!" a loud voice broke Li's sentence.

"What was that?" Li asked worriedly

"I don't know, but I think someone is in trouble!" Sakura answered.

"Ok, lets go check it out!" asked Li.

"Yeah!" said Sakura firmly.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP**!"

They start to run toward the sound...

"The sound is coming behind those trees!" Li yelled.

"Yes! We have to get there fast, someone might get hurt!" said Sakura

"**AHHHH...HELP...HELP**..." The sound is getting closer and closer...

As they pass through the trees, they saw a girl got stuck under a broken tree..."Help! Someone help! I can't breathe...I..." said the girl painfully, and then she painted.

"We'll help you, don't worry!" said Sakura firmly as she grabbed her key from her pocket...

O' Key of the star

With powers burning bright

Reveal the staff

And shine your light

RELESE!

The Key changed to the magical wand immediately. "I Call Upon The Power Of My Star! Ancient Forces Near And Far! Power Card, Transform All Your Might And Draw Your Power From My Light! Star Card!" Sakura shouted

The Power card changed to star card, and a little girl appeared...

"Power Card! Please help that girl out!" Sakura command.

The girl vanished, and the tree moved away. The power card changed into card again and flew away.

"Phew..." Sakura sighed, "is she gonna be alright?"

"I think so... She'll wake soon. Sakura, you did a great job!" said Li.

"Thanks Li" Sakura laughed.

After a while, the girl waked up "Where...where am I? Isn't I stuck under that old tree over there?" asked the girl as she pointed toward the big old tree beside them.

"Oh, you painted after, and we moved the tree," said Sakura.

"But how..." the girl asked.

"Oh...uh... we went find some peoples over there, and they helped us out!" Sakura lied.

"Oh. Thank you so much for save my life...I thought I'm gonna die under that tree." Said the girl.

"No, you won't!" said Sakura.

"Yeah, we'll take you home, since you can't walk really well." said Li.

"Uh..." the girl stopped when he saw Li..."ok!"

Sakura and Li walked her home...

"Um how about you guys come in for a drink or something?" asked the girl.

"Uh, we're fine, and plus, we have to get back to my brother or he'll be really worry." Said Sakura

"Ok then, thank you so much for everything! Oh yeah, I was just wondering, if is okay if I ask your names?" asked the girl.

"Sure! My name is Sakura, and this is Li" Sakura answered.

"Li...Oh ok! My name is Misha," said Misha friendly.

"Nice to meet you, Misha! Anyways, we gotta go now. Take care!" said Sakura

"Oh ok, bye!" Misha smiled.

"Take care Misha!" Said Li

Sakura and Li walked away, but Misha still stand there until she couldn't see them anymore. "Li..." Misha smiled. "Your so handsome!"

**Author's Note:** Ok This is the third chapter, pretty boring heh? I know, but I promise I'll make the next chapter more interesting, and sorry about the grammar problem/mistakes, lol anyways please review


	5. The Chans' arrival

**Author's Note:** Ok here is chapter 4 REALLY BORING lol and it seems like FOREVER for me to update the fourth chapter. I apologize to everyone I was busy studying so I didn't have the time to write more fanfics Hopefully I can keep up with my fanfic story updates from now on ok now, Here is the fourth chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Cardcaptor!

**Reviews:**

**twilight-star1:** I know it is lol Although this chapter is REALLY boring

**Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto:** Yep definitely! Misha is same age as Li and Sakura. !

**Chikage Yuishii:** LOL! Misha…hehe from that comic and here is the fourth chapter but is kinda boring….sighs…

**Be by my side**

**Chapter 4** The Chans' arrival

On the way Sakura and Li walk back to the park, they saw Touya beside the broken tree. He sure looked angry, but deep inside, Sakura knows that Touya wasn't mad since he knows everything about her magical power. They had a fun day at the festival, and nothing else abnormal happened. At 5:30pm, Sakura said good bye to Li and went home with Touya.

"I'm home!" said Sakura as she walks in the door.

"Hi! You guys are back! How was the day at the park?" Fujitaka asked.

"Good!" Sakura and Touya answered.

"That's good! I made some noodle, would you two like to have some?" Fujitaka asked.

"Sure!" Touya answered quickly.

"No thanks. I ate too much candy today, and my stomach is full like a pumpkin, so…" said Sakura.

"You are a pumpkin anyways! So why say 'you look like' one, you should just say 'I am a pumpkin', hahaha! Touya giggled.

"Grrr!" Sakura said angrily, gave Touya an evil stare, "anyways dad, I'm going upstairs okay?" she asked.

"Ok, but If you get hungry or anything, just come downstairs to have some okay? There's always enough saved for you!" said Fujitaka.

"Ok dad!" said Sakura, smiled and walked toward her room.

"Hey Kero, I'm back!" said Sakura as she opened the door.

"SAKURA!TREATS!" Kero yelled.

"OKOK! HERE!" said Sakura as she took out a green candy bar from her pocket.

"YES! YES! YES! SAKURA! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Kero yelled happily, jumping up and down on Sakura's bed.

"OKOK! Just chill will ya?" Sakura give the candy bar to Kero and took out her phone from her pocket. She pressed the number and waited.

"Who are you calling Sakura?" Kero asked curiously

"Oh, I'm calling Tomoyo" Sakura answered quietly.

"Hi! This is Tomoyo speaking!" a high-pitched voice come from the other way of the phone.

"Hi Tomoyo, this is Sakura!" Sakura answered.

"Sakura! Where did you go today, I was trying to find you!" said Tomoyo sadly.

"I'M SORRY Tomoyo, I went to the festival with Li today" answered Sakura sincerely.

"Oh I see, so how was it? Anything sweet happened?" she asked.

"Ah. I was good. We just saved this Misha girl." Sakura answered tiredly.

"Misha?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Yeah…" Sakura told Tomoyo the whole story about saving Misha from under the tree.

"Oh. Well, it was strange about that a huge tree was on top of her. I mean how could it be like that? A tree just falls down on her?' Tomoyo wondered.

"Yeah, I know but she sure was painful under the tree. I don't really think that she would cut that tree down and then go under it right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, for sure!" Tomoyo laughed.

"So yeah, Anyways, I better go to sleep now since I have school tomorrow!" Sakura suggested.

"OK. Sleep tight Sakura!" said Tomoyo quietly.

"You too Tomoyo" said Sakura, hanged up the phone. She put the phone down on the desk, and got ready to bed.

**…**

Sakura didn't sleep well that night. One minute she was thinking about Li, and the next thing she was thinking about Misha. How can the tree just on top of Misha. Like a very strange coincident.

By Morning, she woke up and got her uniform on. She quickly picked up her backpack, and ran down for breakfast.

"Morning!" Sakura yelled.

"Wow! Monster finally woke up all by herself without someone knocking her window!" Touya teased.

"Are you trying to say that I cannot wake up without someone knocking my window?" Sakura yelled.

"YES!"

"ARGH! HOW DARE YOU SAY YES? I CAN WAKE UP ALL BY MYSELF ANYTIME!" said Sakura angrily as she stuff some bread into her mouth. After a few minute, she finished her breakfast and quickly ran towards the school.

**…**

"Morning everyone!" shouted Sakura as she opened the '13-A' door.

"Hi!" everyone greeted back to her.

"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura greeted as she walk up to her seat, "Hey Li!"

"Hi!" they answered.

"So how was your sleep last night honey?" Li asked softly.

"It was okay. I was just thinking about that Misha girl" Sakura answered.

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?" Li asked curiously.

"No. I just have this weird feeling that we will meet up with her again" Sakura answered.

"Oh…" Li wondered.

"Now everyone, settle down! We've got two new transfer students!" said Mr. Nelson. Everyone stopped talking and sat down on their chair, "Come in you two!"

The door opened, and 2 figures walked in. At the front is a boy. He's very tall and handsome, and he got short shiny black hair. Behind him is a girl. She got long straight black hair, and her brown eye is as shining as diamonds. Somehow, she looks familiar to Sakura, like she met her somewhere before…

"Ok, let me introduce you two to everybody. This is Mario and Misha Chan. They are brother and sister and they come from Hong Kong" said Mr. Nelson.

"Hey Li, isn't that the girl we saw at the festival?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I think so!" said Li slowly.

"Ok, let's see where we should put you two. Mario, you go sit behind Sakura and as for you Misha, go sit beside your brother over there behind Li" said Mr. Nelson.

Mario and Misha walk up to their seats and sat down. Sakura was very curious about the strange girl Misha, and his brother, Mario. What do they want? How come everything that happened seems like a plan? Does that mean something bad will happen? Who are they anyways?

**Author's Note:** Ok here it is! the fourth chapter really boring heh? I know I know But hey! At least I updated it hopefully, the next chapter won't be as boring as this one hehe yepperz! Please review -


End file.
